A Day Off
by ShimmeringCrimson
Summary: A day off for the exorcists signals Lavi to plan ahead, promptly dragging the rest of the gang into the schedule. Yullen/Laven
1. A Sheet Of Paper

Allen Walker was currently inhaling his rather smaller-than-normal breakfast. Truth be told, Jerry had had to run to the store, so the white-haired teen had to settle for what had been prepared before the unfortunate disapperance of food. As the boy of fifteen finished off the last of his food (a high stack of waffles drowned in maple syrup), a certain red-head slid into the seat next to him.

Smirking devilishly, said apprentice stated casually, "So, Beansprout, today all of us exorcists get the day off, correct?"

Allen narrowed his eyes in both irritation and suspicion. Swallowing his food, he replied, "First off, my name is _Allen._ Not _Beansprout, Moyashi, _or whatever else you have yet to come up with. Secondly, yes, we do get the day off. What of it?"

It had been decided that the exorcists get a day or two off a month, due to all the work they had been doing. Frankly, the exorcists had more or less shouted with glee at the news, seeing as they were constantly fighting off akuma, therefore spending most of their days tending to wounds. Perhaps the only reason this break had been scheduled was so the akuma-fighters wouldn't lose their sanity. If they hadn't already, that is.

Lavi merely smiled wickly, even more so as Lenalee and Kanda eventually joined the table. Then he briskly pulled out a neat folded piece of paper, still grinning widely.

Lenalee looked questioningly at the sheet of white paper, trying to peer at the words on it. Lavi smartly took one look at it before folding it back into a square and tucking it in a pocket. Allen raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" he finally asked, seeing he wouldn't get an answer without asking.

Leaning forward, the Bookman-in-training smiled innocently before replying casually, "Oh, nothing, I'm merely memorising the schedule I planned for us today."

Allen promptly choked on the orange juice he had been gulping down, realization hitting him full in the face. Kanda merely "Che"ed, although his eyes narrowed. Lenalee merely smiled, as though she thought this was a wonderful idea. "Well, I suppose it would be good for us all to do something together, wouldn't it?" she said brightly, earning incredulous looks from Allen.

And so, the boy merely shrugged, seeing no way to get out of this.

Kanda raised his eyebrows, as if waiting for Lavi to say something. "Che, Rabbit Boy."

The red-haired boy gave a dazzling smiled. "Yeees, Yuu-chan?"

His hand twitched toward Mugen before deciding it wasn't worth it. "What exactly is on this list of yours?"

If anything, Lavi's smile only grew. Kanda's patronizing glares seemed to have absolutely no affect on him. To be expected, of course. "It's a surprise."

As this didn't sound very encouraging to the other two boys in the group, they looked ready to protest. Unfortunately for them, Lenalee made gave them the just-humor-him look. So they shut their mouths and glared sullenly at the overly cheerful Lavi.

As Allen had learned never to trust a strange-acting Lavi, he was very reluctant to leave the table. So reluctant in fact, that he was gripping the end of the table as Lavi pulled his legs, still smirking. After much persuading, threatening, and pleading, said white-haired boy finally allowed himself to be dragged away by the suspicious apprenticed Bookman. Of course, Kanda had shown no protesting at all, as that was too low for him. Obviously.

And so, the young group of exorcists were being taken to an unknown place with no knowledge of how they had been convinced into this.

The only thought Allen could think the way there was, _I should've known it was going to be a bad day when Jerry ran out of food._


	2. Worms and Turtles

_"Fishing?" _Kanda said disbelievingly, staring at the fishing rod that had been thrust into his hands. "You dragged us out here to go f-ing _fishing?_"

The group of four had arrived at a pond, unto which Lavi had announced that they were going to fish. Not surprisingly, this had brought incredulous exalamations of the said activity being "stupid and smelly."

Lenalee had just rolled her eyes, saying that they shouldn't be calling fishing smelly when they took a whiff of themselves. This had caused the other two exorcists to shut their mouths, still looking quite sulky about the whole thing.

And so Lavi brought out the supplies for their fishing trip from behind a tree, earning questioning looks from Allen. Said red hair grinned, saying, "I prepared beforehand."

Allen glared at the box of worms that sat innocently beside his own fishing rod. When Lavi prompted him to get the worms out and put one on his hook, this only earned seething looks from the white-haired boy. "Are you afraid of worms or something, Moyashi?" Kanda snorted, obviously wanting to get the whole thing over with.

Shooting a glare at said samurai, the teen slowly cracked open the container, peeking in at the slimy things. "Ew," Lenalee stated, crinkling up her nose.

Looking like he wanted to agree with Lenalee, Allen picked one up with his gloves, getting it on his hook as fast as humanly possible. The other exorcists snickered as they put their worms on the hooks, although they didn't look as put out as Allen did at the prospect of worms.

Kanda raised his eyebrows. "Why did you choose fishing?" he asked bluntly to Lavi.

The apprenticed Bookman shrugged casually. "Thought it'd be interesting."

Five minutes later, the apprentice had been proved wrong as nothing had happened so far. The most exciting thing so far had been watching Lavi struggle with casting his line, much to the amusement of his conpanions. "You don't know how to fish at all?" Allen had laughed, getting no reply from the red-faced boy.

Allen looked boredly at the gross-looking pond. It was pretty disgusting, to put it simply. It had greenish gunk floating above and below the surface, making it seem almost moldy. The effect being that the pond was a rather puke-colored hue.

Lenalee had decided to sit this one out, instead choosing relax in the shade of a oak tree as she looked out at the boys smugly. The only reason she had been allowed to not participate in this activity was because she had threatened to invite her lunatic of a brother to spend the day out with them. No matter how you looked at it, the best thing to do in a situation such as this one was to let the girl get what she wanted.

The long haired samurai was letting his bobby ball drift out a few feet away from him, showing that even if he was forced to go along with this plan, he wasn't going to try that hard. Obviously, Kanda didn't like the idea of catching a fish and then having to deal with it. It was much more simpler to keep the hook out of reach from the sleek fish.

A certain whitenette was speaking to the smug red-hair. "The next thing on that list had better be something more productive than this," he said grumpily. "And better smelling."

Lavi snickered at the sullen Allen. "I think the smell is what makes it interesting."

The other boy turned to Lavi, feigning concern. "Are you alright?"

Lavi rolled his eyes. "You can stop acting as if I'm mental or something, Moyashi."

"No, but seriously, how can you say that the sme-OI, GET AWAY FROM THERE! NO, TURTLE, NO!"

Said turtle was currently making it's way toward Allen's hook, making the boy reel it in as fast as he could. The turtle seemed rather disgruntled at this, and a few minutes later the turtle made it to shore, looking for the worm. Allen had given up on fishing, and was putting up the rod.

The turtle seemed to recognize Allen as they human who had taken away his breakfast of the escaped worm. Turns out, this particualar turtle was a snapping turtle, leaving Lavi howling with laughter as Allen was chased being by the ridiculously fast turtle, who was trying to bite said teen as much as possible. Even Kanda was smirking.

Ten minutes later, Allen was up a tree, thanking God that turtles could not, in fact, climb trees. Disappointed for more than one reason, the hungry snapping turtle made its way back to the disgusting pond, sendin gone last glare at Allen before plunging into its murkiness.

"Lavi," the white-headed teen gritted out at the gasping-from-laughter red hair, "I am going to murder you. I can honestly say that this was the worst idea ever. I swear I am now traumatized from turtles from this point on."

Still snickering, Lavi replied back wickedly, "I suppose we could go on to the next thing I have planned."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda, obviously.

"Fine by me," Lenalee said coolly, looking amused.

"Hell, as long as it's away from that turtle." Allen still looked rather put out.

Rubbing his hands mentally, Lavi said cheerfully, "Alrighty then," and started to walk away from the dumbfounded exorcists.

"What about the supplies?" Lenalee asked as they caught up to him.

"No problem, everyone litters every once in a while, right?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, looking unconcerned. Allen didn't really care about litter as much as turtles, so he merely went along with it. Sighing, the only female of the group decided that she wouldn't be able to change the minds of her friends, therefore having to follow Lavi and his stupid ideas as they walked out of range from the pond.

Lavi, meanwhile, was smirking, as he had anticipated the whole scene. Sometimes being a genius was fun, seeing as one could, say, make mechanical snapping turtles.


	3. Long Lines and Cotton Candy

**Thanks to CrossGrave for reviewing, and the others who added this to their favorites! :]**

**Disclaimer: I totally own D. Gray Man, cuz I'm awesome like that! Yeah! *Hoshino appears out of thin air* Er—I mean, nooooo, never even heard of it. It all belongs to the angry-looking lady!**

Allen glared at the tickets in his hand. Why, oh why, was he the one always to be cursed with bad luck? And why did they have to go to an amusement park of all things? When he questioned Lavi of this, he merely pointed out that it smelled better than fishing, smirking deviously.

Sighing, the young boy peered around the ticket booth, waiting for the rest of his accursed friends to hurry up. Kanda looked rather bored as he sauntered very slowly and obviously to where Allen was, while Lavi pretty much acted gay as he skipped around merrily, creeping the shizz out of Allen when he started humming old show tunes.

"Is that Looney Tunes?" Lenalee asked, blinking as she recognized the one he was humming at the moment.

Allen rolled his eyes, sighing. "Why did I agree to this?" he moaned, glaring up at the sky as if it would answer.

Instead, Lavi answered for him. "Because you couldn't resist my sexiness," he grinned.

"I can believe the moyashi would use that reasoning," Kanda said thoughtfully.

Lenalee fanned herself. "All the yaoi in here is heating up," she sighed. "How will this forbidden love end? Will the uke, Allen, pick Kanda, the silent but secretly caring one, or Lavi, the fun-loving one?"

Blink. Another blink. "_What?"_ Allen and Lavi choked out. Kanda seemed to be in shock, mouth hanging open.

Lenalee smiled seductively. "Haven't you read what the fans wrote? Personally, I support Yullen. No offense, Lavi."

"_Yullen?" _Allen repeated, eyes wide.

"That's the pairing for you and Kanda. They used 'Yuu' instead of Kanda to make it easier."

"What's the pairing for me and Allen?" Lavi seemed to be enjoying this more than one should.

"Laven," Lenalee grinned.

"Sweet!"

Ten seconds later, Lavi was clutching his stomach, wincing. "Ouch, Al, how could you hit your own lover?"

"I am _not_ your lover," Allen replied, face burning red.

Kanda was still scowling. "Fangirls are ruthless," he muttered. "Yullen? And you-," he glared at Lenalee, who looked innocently back. "Would totally be dead if you weren't a girl."

Lenalee smirked. "Fortunately, I am female, so I am clear of getting in trouble."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What if I told that sister-complex about the one time you snuck out in the middle of the night to go to that party last year, and you got high, and then-"

"No!" Lenalee yelped, blanching as she looked at Kanda, horror-struck. "I didn't know you were _that_ heartless, Kanda."

"What did she do after that?" Allen asked curiously.

Lavi and Kanda shared a smirk. "Nothing clean enough for your mind, darling," Lavi drawled. "Let's just say that she was lucky that she didn't lose her purity on that little night."

Allen blinked, looking rather horrified. "Um, good to know," he said nervously.

Lenalee glared at them. "At least it wasn't as dirty as the fanfictions," she smirked. "Would you like me to read some of them?"

However, before they could exclaim their displeasure, a girl kicked Kanda in the shins totally out of nowhere. "You're keeping up the line," she scowled, glaring darkly at the group as she pointed to the impatient employee who was waiting for them to get on the rollercoaster they were currently in line for.

"Why you dirty little brat-," Laughing nervously, Lavi held Kanda back. "Now, Yuu, don't do anything you'll regret." Kanda scowled, glaring at Lavi, he lunged at him as Lavi jumped in the second row of the rollercoaster, making Kanda fall into the seat next to him. "I'll kill you after this, you stupid rabbit," he snarled.

Allen grinned nervously. "After you?" he motioned to Lenalee to get in the rollercoaster first.

Allen clutched his hand to his mouth. "I hate you," he moaned. "I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you."_

The current red-haired demon he was talking about grinned wickedly. "I think we now understand how much you hate me after expressing it for the millionth time."

"It's not enough. Uh, I feel sick." The white-haired teen did look a rather delicate shade of pale green.

Lenalee patted his back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Allen, you'll get better. Sometimes people are like that after the first time they go on a rollercoaster, and that was a pretty extreme for a first-timer."

Kanda looked rather disgruntled at having to be here at all. Or perhaps it was just being in the presence of Allen. Allen thought it was the later one.

"Yeah, hon, it's not like I knew you'd never been to an amusement park before," Lavi said, lying smoothly, turning away to hide his smirk.

"I bet you didn't," he muttered darkly under his breath. "Stupid Lavi," he added as his stomach lurched again, trying to settle down.

"Aw, Al, c'mon, don't be like that." When this failed to have any effect on the boy, Lavi resorted to another antic. "I'll buy some cotton candy," he bribed.

That did it. Allen's head flew up so fast that it collided with Lenalee's, who was still bending over Allen, and thus the result being them clutching their heads in pain. Lavi cackled evilly, rubbing his hands together like some kind of mad scientist.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Kanda smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yuu-chan," Lavi replied innocently, looking around wide-eyed as if the culprit were lurking around them instead him actually committing the crime.

Kanda's smirk formed into a scowl. "Don't call me that," he said immediately.

"Why do I have the feeling that everyone hates me today?" Lavi wondered.

"Maybe because they do," Allen suggested from the ground, still cradling his head. Lenalee grunted her agreement.

"Che. I'm leaving," Kanda declared as he turned around and started heading toward where they came in. "Yuu-chan!" Lavi called, sounding like a distressed maiden. "Nooo! Don't leave me!" And he went prancing off after Kanda.

Lenalee looked thoughtfully after Kanda and Lavi. "Hmm. Do you think that they might actually become lovers instead of one of them with you?" she asked Allen, who looked up tiredly.

"I sure hope so," he said, glaring after them. "They deserve each other, through and through."

The Chinese girl sighed dreamily, smiling mischievously. "Oh, this is going to be a wonderful day. And it's only nine o'clock!" she said gleefully.

Allen groaned, looking pretty bummed at this information. "I hate my life."

**Whoop-dee-doo! I finished! This is my longest chapter yet. :] I have discovered that Allen has a pretty horrible life, if you think about it. But that totally makes him even more fangirl-able, nee?**

**Anyway, please review! It would really mean a lot to me if you did. :] One of the idiots will give you a kiss!**

**Lavi: Hey! Idiots?**

**Kanda: Che. Must be talking about the beansprout.**

**Allen: At least I don't look like a girl.**

**Kanda: *twitch* You wanna go there?**

**Allen: Go where? Inside your pea-sized brain? No thanks, I like to have my IQ.**

**Lavi: Guys, guys! **

**Me: Already like an old couple. *dreamy sigh***

**All: …**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
